metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fyrus576
Welcome to Wikitroid! Fyrus576, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ideas for new Metroid games? Post your ideas for a new Metroid game. Fyrus576 21:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Metroido Omoroido (Metroid Awesome)--Tuckerscreator 21:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) That flash was "awesome". But seriously. --Fyrus576 21:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :All right, fine. Check out this forum topic: Forum:My idea for Prime 4. It's pretty long but they are some really cool ideas. but you know what we really need? A Metroid movie!--Tuckerscreator 21:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC) YES. YES. And nice idea.--Fyrus576 21:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I've been working on a script for one for quite some time now. If John Woo(the previous director of the now cancelled film) can slack off for just a LITTLE LONGER, I might actually have a chance of making it a reality!--Tuckerscreator 21:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Care to elaborate? Also, this topic is now about a Metroid Movie. I will not be able to talk about it for 10 days, as I am leaving for somewhere soon in an hour but I'll be able say some stuff for the time being. Here is a basic outline. 1. Metroid This one details the raising of Samus under the Chozo, her occupation under the Federation Police under Adam Malkovich, the invasion of Zebes, and her "Zero Mission" there. 2. Metroid Prime The war on Zebes is not going well and has grown highly contriversial, due to contempt for the Chozo by the general public. Samus heads in search of the Chozo "Final Sanctuary." 3. Metroid Prime Hunters During a Pirate attack on the GF base on Zebes, Adam is mortally wounded. Samus receives a message telling her to find the "ultimate power." and hopes it could cure him. And it can...at a price. 4. Metroid Prime 3 Corruption Plot still a little sketchy but it will deal with Samus's increasing isoaltion ever since her having become a freelance bounty hunter. 5. Metroid II Return of Samus Samus comes in contact with her fomer Chozo family, but she has grown very isolated since. 6. Super Metroid Samus heads to rescue the infant Metroid. It ends with the Federation celebration of the end of the war on Zebes. The Chozo , however, mourn the loss of their homeworld and begin to turn hateful towards Samus. 7. Metroid Fusion Adam returns. 8. Unknown title. The final film. Led by powerful demagogues, the Chozo, Space Pirate, and Federation move to war. Samus seeks to stop it, though it will cost her her own life. It ends with her funeral and the Chozo/Urtagian/Federation unification, on their new home, Tallon IV. --Tuckerscreator 22:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'm back Fyrus. Anything else you'd like to know?--Tuckerscreator 00:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC)